


Base 36

by BlackHunter666



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Armageddon, Bugs, Earth Invaded, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mech Suits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2031 and the world has changed dramatically. Ten years ago, Earth was invaded by bugs from hell and now a determined force of lucky survivors have to face the reality and fight back against impossible odds. To aid them, they have incredible battle suits, based off ideas that no one can explain but they are so grateful for the creations. Man and machine in harmony, pushing back the bugs but there's another surprise just around the corner for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Base 36

15th April, 2031...Happy Birthday Cassie, daddy loves you so much baby girl. I can't believe it's been six years since I lost you, all of you. I'm still fighting though, I'm fighting this for all of you, my beloved family. I still don't understand any of this, I probably never will but that's not going to stop me trying to understand. I just wish I hadn't lost you all, maybe this would all make more sense if I still had a reason to live.

Ten years feels like a lifetime but at the same time, it feels like only yesterday that I held you all in my arms at the end of another day. Mac, I miss holding you in my arms as we fall asleep and waking up with you sprawled over my chest. Jake, keep dreaming big, my son. Mickey, I know you're watching the stars like always, my boy. Sandra, I never told you just how proud I am of you, my precious angel. 

Daddy has to go now, my beloved family. I still have a job to do and until I can finally return to you, I will continue to live every day for you. I'll call you again when I can, maybe next time I'll actually get to hear your voices. I love you all so much and I miss you every day. Be safe my dears, I'll be home soon.

#^#~!~!~#^#

'End recording and save under filename Cassie's 10th birthday.' Ian sighed, scanning the displays in front of him.  
"Recording saved." A deep, baritone voice replied as a single icon disappeared off the screens.  
'Distance to Base 36?' Ian asked, shifting in his seat quickly. 'Give me aerial views.'  
"10.55 miles south-west of our current location." Ironhide responded, the full HUD flickering to display the aerial view of this wasteland.  
'Any threats, Ironhide?'  
"No threats on scanners, Ian."  
'So, we've got 10.5 miles to base and these maps are showing a clear path through if we adjust course to the west for five miles then turn back south.' Ian suggested, scanning the aerial views and trying to find the best path through.  
"Negative. The open ground in the marked sectors is too soft to carry my weight. We would become stuck within four steps." Ironhide replied, lighting up two sectors on the map. "I propose we continue on our current course for another 5.5 miles, and then take detour around the north face of this crater before resuming a south-west track."  
'Can we make it to base before nightfall?' Ian asked, glancing towards the family photo he insisted was always displayed in the bottom left corner of the wrap around HUD.  
"Given the terrain ahead and my latest sensor data, there is a 95% chance that we will make it to Base 36 before nightfall." Ironhide confirmed, picking up the pace a little bit.  
'I like those odds. Go for it but be careful you don't break anything.' Ian nodded, bringing up the diagnostic screens. 'And no arguments, you're going in to get those back struts looked at when we arrive on base.'  
"I have no argument, my internal sensors indicate a .0015 inch increase in the fracture to my primary back strut." Ironhide agreed, settling into a steady jog across the open terrain around them. "Ian, why do you continue to record messages for your family? You know they are dead."  
'It's human nature, Ironhide. I lost them too quickly, I'm not ready to let go so I record messages to them to help me cope with their loss. Maybe one day I'll feel ready to delete the messages but don't expect that any time soon.' Ian shrugged, gaze drawn to the photo again. 'I miss them so much, I'd give anything to have them back.'  
"Even me?" Ironhide asked, a hint of concern in his voice.  
'If you had asked me that eight years ago, I would have said yes. But now, I don't feel so confident of my answer. You have become such a vital part of my life but we're talking about my family.' Ian replied, shaking his head slowly. 'I don't know how to explain it.'  
"I was not online eight years ago." Ironhide chuckled, continuing his steady journey through the wastelands. "Does it really need explaining? All I need to know is that you aren't about to give me to another handler."   
'No, I'll never give you up Ironhide. We're a team, I went through hell to prove I was worthy of you and I will not let anyone tear us apart.' Ian promised, reaching out to run his fingers over one of the computers behind his chair. 'You're my number one now.'

Scratching at the collar of his fight suit, Ian chuckled as Ironhide reclined the seat a little more and started to play one of the song lists stored in his memory banks. Letting the music wash over him, Ian gazed out at the wasteland all around him and tried not to think about how beautiful it had once been. Base 36 had been established in what had once been Idaho, the land torn apart and great swathes turned to ash in the incessant search for resources. In just ten years, the invaders had destroyed almost everything but they still kept searching for more resources to fuel their invasion forces.

Thinking back to that bright summer day when everything had changed, Ian sighed softly and let the memories come. They had been out with the kids, enjoying the weekend when the first invaders had come down, the round black pods slamming into the ground and opening like flowers to release dozens of ten-legged grey-brown creatures into the air. They were some terrifying mixture of spider, ant and wasp in appearance, but a hell of a lot harder to swat than any insect. They were just the first wave of horrors to arrive from beyond the atmosphere too. Over the next few weeks, more and more of the black pods came down all over Earth, spilling out dozens of different sorts of these horrid creatures.

The first attempts to fight them had been awkward and ended poorly for the humans, thousands were slaughtered before humanity realised that they needed something bigger and stronger if they were ever going to survive this invasion. Two years into the invasion, a team of engineers and technicians from around the world had designed and built the first mech suit, a fully battle ready combat suit that stood fifteen feet tall and carried all the latest weapons and technology. The first battle that suit was involved with had been a success so the mech program was kicked into high gear, building bigger and better mech suits to handle the harsh conditions of the battles and the planet.

Ian still bore the scars of his first encounter with the invaders, deep marks all over his body from claws and fangs, reminders of the blood he had shed to protect his mate and children from the monsters. He hadn't been strong enough then, left bleeding and broken on the scorched grass and helpless to do anything as everyone he loved was herded away and into one of the pods. He could still hear the screams from the pod as their bodies were broken down for the minerals and trace elements within the cells.  
"Ian, we are within communications range of Base 36." Ironhide offered, pulling him from his memories. "My sensors indicate you are troubled."  
'Just remembering the day I lost my family.' Ian replied, shaking his head quickly. 'Open a channel, let's introduce ourselves.'  
"Channel open, Ian."  
'Base 36, this is Ironhide. Do you copy, Base 36?' Ian tried, scanning his displays for any sign of the base. 'Base 36, this is Ironhide. Do you copy?'

Rearranging his displays when the left side screen came up with the EDF insignia, Ian pulled it to the central screen and pushed his visor back as the insignia disappeared and he was face to face with a youthful looking blonde man, deep blue eyes scanning the cockpit slowly.  
'We were starting to think you were not going to make it, Ironhide.' he stated, gaze coming back to Ian's face. 'I am Arthur Peters, your new CO.'  
"I have the base in visual range, Ian." Ironhide guided, bringing the facility up on the right hand screen. "We should arrive in ten minutes."  
'I thought you were alone.' Arthur remarked, one eyebrow lifting sharply.  
'I am alone, Sir…in a manner of speaking. I would prefer not to explain over an open channel and it would be more sensible to explain this to all mech operators at 36 at once.' Ian sighed, idly stroking one arm rest to reassure Ironhide that he wasn't in trouble.  
'Very well, I will gather the troops at the mech hanger for your explanation.' Arthur nodded, giving Ian a hard look. 'I have read your file, Ian. I am not sure I want you in my outfit.'  
'Wait until you hear what we have to say before you make any snap judgements, Sir.' Ian chuckled, turning as another icon started flashing on the left screen. 'I would be grateful if you could arrange for a recharge as well. Ironhide is at critical levels.'  
'It will be done.' Arthur replied before the channel closed so Ian pulled the base view into the middle and examined the base up close.

It wasn't much to look at, just a few low slung buildings on a relatively level patch of ground among craters and burned out canyons. Most of the buildings were two stories at the most but to the far left of the base, Ian spotted the hanger and tapped at it, his smile growing at Ironhide gave him the dimensions.  
'Well, at least you won't have to worry about headroom this time.' Ian chuckled, slapping his visor down again.  
"I am thankful for that. I do not like hitting my head on things." Ironhide replied, climbing up the last incline and heading towards the hanger. "I am too low on power for any fancy stunts."  
'I wasn't even going to suggest it, my friend. We'll save the real fun for after they've gotten to know us.' Ian soothed, reaching out to caress the inner plating behind the HUD screens. 'It's been a long journey, you deserve a rest.'  
"A rest would be nice. But I would especially like a proper wash." Ironhide agreed, stumbling for a moment and sending Ian lurching forward in his seat. "Ian!"  
'I'm okay big guy, just a little winded. You okay?' Ian nodded, turning his attention to the diagnostics screen again.  
"I am unharmed. My energy levels are dangerously low, I did not realise the ground was soft there." Ironhide confirmed, sounding embarrassed and ashamed at the same time.  
'We're almost there, Ironhide. Just a little bit further, we can make it together.' Ian coaxed, locking his feet onto the pedals beneath his console and grabbing the hand controls. 'We can do this, Ironhide. You and me, we're a team.'  
"Together." Ironhide repeated, struggling back to his feet and continuing to walk.

Sitting deeper in the seat, Ian walked the pedals in rhythm, bolstering Ironhide's power with the secondary generators kept for just these sorts of emergencies. As long as Ian kept walking the pedals, he could get Ironhide to the base and hooked up to their power plant.  
'That's it buddy, one step at a time. I won't ever leave you behind.' Ian praised, using the hand controls to help keep Ironhide balanced.  
"I am so lucky to have you as my partner, Ian." Ironhide offered, his words bringing a blush to Ian's cheeks. "We have passed the perimeter markers."  
'The feeling is mutual, buddy.' Ian grinned, turning them towards the hanger and plodding inside.

Keeping away from the other mech suits arranged around the walls, Ian guided Ironhide to an open area and leant back in his seat as he bent his left knee slowly. Bringing his hands forward, Ironhide sat heavily on the floor and let his head fall forward to reveal the recharging ports hidden under the armour there.  
'That's it, you just get some rest now buddy. I'll take care of you.' Ian guided, unbuckling his harness as the cockpit door popped open.  
"Thank you, Ian." Ironhide muttered, the cockpit going dark around Ian.

Folding the HUD out of the way, Ian stood and climbed out of the cockpit, waving to the people gathered below before starting to climb up Ironhide's chest to his shoulders. Looking up, he spotted the recharge crew and waved to get their attention, his smile growing as a set of recharge cables was sent out to him on the overhead gantry system. Keeping one hand on Ironhide's armour for stability, he grabbed the cables and sorted them out, plugging them in quickly and checking the incoming power levels.  
'Can you turn up the power at all? Ironhide runs off a high capacity system.' Ian called, throwing his voice across the hanger easily.  
'We'll see what we can do.' someone called back as the recharge crew scattered over the walkways and headed down ladders.

Climbing down quickly, Ian took a few moments to make certain the power was reaching Ironhide's key systems before turning and walking towards the small group of people standing near the other mech suits. As he walked, he pulled his favourite jacket out of his kitbag and pulled it on, flipping the collar up to cover his best secret.  
'Ian Harrison and Ironhide reporting for duty.' Ian declared, coming to a stop and setting down his kitbag before snapping off a salute.  
'You certainly know how to make an entrance, Ian.' Arthur remarked, coming forward and offering his hand. 'Welcome to Base 36.'  
'That wasn't our intention, I assure you. Ironhide's energy levels were extremely low, forcing me to activate his secondary motion generators. I had a limited time to get him to safety and that's the easiest way to stabilise him.' Ian explained, shaking the offered hand warmly. 'No one warned us about the distance from 14 to 36.'  
'We'll get the support staff in here later to set up a charge station for your suit.' Arthur nodded, looking towards Ironhide. 'Now, you said you had something you wanted to explain to everyone.'  
'Of course, but perhaps introductions first.' Ian agreed, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. 'Ironhide is part of the explanation but he needs a few minutes to get some power back before we can explain anything.'  
'Very well, I'll play along with this.' Arthur shrugged faintly and pointed behind Ian. 'I pilot, Optimus, a Heavy Duty Leadership model.'

Nodding slowly, Ian turned his attention back to the group behind Arthur and waited for someone to feel brave enough to introduce themselves. It wasn't really a surprise that no one wanted to move up, he was a stranger and kept hinting that he was better than them.  
'Robert Clarke, team medic and mechanic. I pilot Ratchet, the Heavy Medical model over there.' Robert was tall and broad shouldered, dark skin and black hair highlighting his bright blue eyes.  
'Patricia Goldman, I pilot a Medium Combat with Tactical Enhancements, callsign Prowl.' she was beautiful, long blonde hair framing a delicate face and pale grey eyes.  
'Wendy Taylor, team engineer. I've got a Medium Combat suit with Explosive Resistance Enhancements, he's known as Wheeljack.' with luscious flaming orange hair and stunning bright green eyes, she was definitely one that Ian would have to watch for.  
'Henry Anderson and this is my wife Ruth. I'm a combination scout and frontliner while Ruth is a spy for the team.' Ian couldn't help but notice Henry's eyes, one green and the other blue.  
'I pilot a Light Stealth model, Mirage, and Henry pilots Hound, a Heavy Scout.' Ruth's pale grey eyes really popped with her dark skin and black hair.

Suddenly the group split, revealing a dark skinned man with a shock of pure white dreadlocks and a smirk on his lips. But that wasn't what really caught Ian's attention. This was the first time in ten years that he'd seen a man in a wheelchair hanging around with mech suit pilots.  
'Name's Jamie Williams. Don't let the wheels fool ya, I can still pilot my Jazz. Or at least I will when the mechanics put him back together. He's a Medium Speed model, adjusted for Stealth, but he got torn apart by a bug swarm last year.' he explained, extending his hand. 'Once they're finished putting him back together, I'll be back on the line with everyone else.'  
'Gotta admire that sort of tenacity.' Ian nodded, shaking his hand firmly. 'I think you'll be especially interested in the news I bring.'

Before he could continue, Ian was hugged from the side by a rather petite little woman with dark skin and vibrant yellow hair. Chuckling softly, Ian wrapped one strong arm around her and turned, scanning the mech suits for one to match this young woman.  
'Let me guess, you've got that little yellow Light Speed model over there.' he grinned, looking down at her.  
'Yeah, how'd you guess? That's my Bumblebee and I'm Betty Johnson.' she replied, hugging him extra tight for a moment before she was pried away by Arthur.  
'A bright spark like you deserves an equally bright mech.' Ian chuckled, brushing a smudge of dirt off her cheek.

Relaxing a little more now that the team was starting to accept his presence, Ironhide let his gaze drift across those who had yet to introduce themselves and instantly locked onto three almost identical women, each one with burns on her shoulders and a hard look in their eyes. But the most obvious difference was their hair; one deep blue, one grassy green and one blood red.  
'I'm Lauren Carter, I pilot a Heavy Destruction model affectionately known as Leadfoot.' the redhead offered, extending one hand slowly.  
'Rachael Carter, I've got Roadbuster, another Heavy Destruction model.' green hair spoke next, also extending one hand to shake.  
'And I'm Tracey, pilot of the third Heavy Destruction model - Topspin.' blue added, a small grin on her lips as she offered her hand.  
'I look forward to seeing what you three can do when given the chance.' Ian chuckled, shaking their hands and looking up towards the three silent suits.

Forcing his gaze to drift again, Ian met a single green eye and stepped forward, hand extended in friendship to an older man with slicked back white hair and quite a collection of battle scars, including a nasty burn that sealed off his left eye.  
'Kevin Thompson, Medium Combat frontliner with my suit Kup.' the older man nodded, pointing towards the teal green and white suit.  
'Whoa, that's a Medium Combat Mark 3 suit. I didn't think there were any of those left in service.' Ian remarked, astounded that this base still had such an old model.  
'I'm too stubborn and set in my ways to change now. I like old Kup, he serves my needs and still creates a lot of havoc on the battlefield.'

Proving that there was still plenty of speed left in his aged body, Ian ducked and spun, neatly avoiding the hands reaching for him. Grabbing the extended arms, he pulled the pair off balance and pinned them against his sides.  
'Ain't smart to mess with a survivor. Been fighting these bugs since they swarmed Earth, these instincts are as sharp as ever.' Ian growled, spinning the pair away from him and dropping his hands. 'Fraternal twins, so that means you must have those two matching Medium Combat suits over there.'  
'Yeah, those are ours. I'm Scott Jacobs and I've got the red and silver Sideswipe.'  
'And I'm Sally, I've got Sunstreaker in yellow and silver.'

Turning around again, Ian motioned for everyone to follow him as he headed back towards Ironhide. Setting his bag down, he slipped his personal HUD into place and relaxed as he was instantly linked into Ironhide's systems.  
'Ironhide here is a Major Heavy Combat Mark 7 Advance 2, the latest Heavy Combat model to be produced. With the latest advances, the Heavy Combat models can carry thicker armour, better weaponry and go for longer between recharges. But there is one other key feature that Ironhide has that will revolutionise your experience as mech pilots.' Ian explained, looking up at his mech. 'you feeling up to saying hello, big guy?'  
"Power levels are 10 percent above critical." Ironhide rumbled, shifting a little.  
'Audio confirmation of critical systems, big deal. Hound does that.' Henry scoffed, starting to turn away from Ironhide.  
'You're missing the point Henry.' Ian sighed, stepping closer and resting his hands against warm black armour. 'Come on buddy, I know you're nervous about this but I can't do this alone.'  
"I can sense fourteen people around you but I can't see them in my current position. I understand that if I move I could break the charging cables but I do not like relying on my sensors to tell me everything." Ironhide explained, lifting his head a little.  
'I got you covered buddy.' Ian chuckled, turning a little. 'Hey Betty, c'mon over here.'  
'What's this all about?' Betty asked, darting over to stand beside Ian.  
'You'll see in just a moment, Betty. Just look up and all will be revealed.' Ian coaxed, drawing her gaze up towards Ironhide's face.

For a moment there was silence except for the humming of mech suit systems but then Ironhide smiled and eased one hand forward until he was almost touching Betty. Head shifting a little, the massive mech suit almost seemed afraid to touch the young woman standing there.  
"You are very pleasing to my vision centre, Betty." Ironhide rumbled, optics glowing brighter for a moment. "I like your hair colour."  
'Thank you Ironhide, that's very nice of you to say.' Betty replied, reaching out to rest her hands on his extended finger. 'Welcome to Base 36.'  
"I think we will like it here." Ironhide nodded, totally focused on the young woman.  
'What the hell are we witnessing?' Arthur asked, stepping forward slowly.  
'Ironhide has been fitted with the latest AI system, far beyond the basic repetition and status updates of older mech suits. He can learn and develop, he understands basic emotions and concepts that no other mech suit can grasp.' Ian explained, turning to lean back against Ironhide's foot. 'If you don't believe me, you're welcome to step forward and let Ironhide get a proper look at you.'

Surprisingly it was Robert who stepped up next, reaching out to rest one hand on the offered hand as he looked up at Ironhide's sky blue optics. For a moment Ironhide just stared, optics shifting focus in and out a few times before he smiled again.  
'Go on, introduce yourself.' Ian uttered, shifting against Ironhide's foot.  
'I'm Robert Clarke, team medic and mechanic.' Robert offered, absolutely fascinated by what he was witnessing. 'Welcome to the team, Ironhide.'  
"Thank you, Robert." Ironhide replied, adjusting his position again. "If it would not be too much trouble, I have a small fracture in my primary back strut that needs attention. It is currently .041 of an inch wide."  
'I'll grab my kit and take a look. It would be of great help if you could show me exactly where the damage is.' Robert nodded, astounded by this development and wondering how much easier this would make his job.  
"It is three feet and two point five inches below my shoulder struts, on the interior left corner of the central strut." Ironhide offered, adjusting the way some of his armour was sitting. "I have opened up access as much as possible."  
'Alright, I'll be right back.' Robert agreed, hurrying away to fetch his tools.

As proud as any new parent as he watched Ironhide making nice with his new team, Ian couldn't wipe the smile off his face as Ironhide demonstrated just how clever he could be. Conversation flowed easily, everyone curious about Ironhide and he was so happy to get to know them all. Even when Robert returned, Ironhide didn't pause in his conversations, he just swung his gaze to Ian for a moment before going back to talking with Arthur and Patricia. Patting his foot, Ian pushed off and came around behind him so he could show Robert the easiest way to reach the damaged strut.

Making sure Robert was secure on a perch inside Ironhide's back, Ian continued up and onto one mighty shoulder, looking down at his new team with a soft smile. All his concerns about this new assignment faded away, replaced with a new confidence that this would work well for them. These people seemed genuinely interested in what Ironhide was capable of, beyond his weapons and heavy armour.  
"Please be careful Ian." Ironhide requested, still mostly focused on the rest of the team.  
'You worry too much, Ironhide. I've got a secure grip on you.' Ian chuckled, keeping a secure grip on the various panels and plates up here. 'You should be more concerned for Robert.'  
"I am fully aware of his position. He is perfectly safe where he is." Ironhide replied, sounding just a little insulted by Ian's words. "Robert is not my pilot but that does not mean I won't take good care of him."  
'I can hear you, don't forget.' Robert called, squirming deeper into Ironhide's structure. 'This might be uncomfortable, Ironhide but I need you to try and stay still.'  
"I will endure, Robert. I have sat through welding repairs before." Ironhide replied, totally still and peaceful. "With Ian at my side, I can handle anything."  
'You got that right, buddy.' Ian agreed, caressing the warm plating beside him. 'You can handle this, I'm right here.'  
'So does this mean we'll get new mech suits and have to start from the beginning again?' Henry asked, moving back so he could see Ian properly.  
'Depends on the age of the suit. The engineers who created Ironhide also created separate AI systems for installation into older suits but there's a limit as to what will and won't work. They explained it to me and looking around, the only problem I see is Kup. It's all about the age of the core systems and the compatibility with the new AI system.' Ian explained, continuing to rub soothing patterns over Ironhide's armour.  
'So I might still have to trade Kup in for a newer model.' Kevin sighed, looking back towards his favourite old suit.  
'I don't know for certain. The engineers will be here in a couple of months for Ironhide's next evaluation so you can ask them about it.' Ian shrugged, swinging around and starting to climb down Ironhide's chest.  
'I should probably already know this but just how old are you?' Arthur asked, directing the question to Ironhide.  
"I have been fully aware for four months, two weeks and six days. My central logs indicate that my frame was built five months before I became aware." Ironhide replied, adjusting some of his armour to give Ian a few more handholds.  
'I was expected at least a year.' Arthur noted, stunned by just how developed Ironhide was in just four months. 'You have a solid grasp of human emotion and concepts.'  
'He's got a bit of help with that.' Ian chuckled, jumping across to Ironhide's leg and sliding down to the ground.

Flipping down the collar of his coat and turning, Ian braced for all sorts of questions as he revealed the uplink system imbedded in his head and neck. The back of his head had been treated to stop all hair growth, leaving the uplink modules free and clear for easy access. Arranged in a plus shape across his scalp and down his neck, the five uplink modules flickered with various lights and the central unit had two large plugs in it so Ian and Ironhide could form a direct link.  
'You went hardline?' Betty asked, backing up a step. 'But I heard that was dangerous.'  
'It used to be dangerous but the tech had changed a lot.' Ian nodded, flipping his collar up and making sure the modules were covered.  
'Is this part of the upgrades?' Lauren asked, backing up a step and beckoning her sisters closer.  
'Not directly. The hardline isn't vital but it certainly makes teaching Ironhide much easier. Without the hardline, I would have had to try and figure out how to explain emotions and feelings, instead of allowing Ironhide to experience these things and draw his own understandings.' Ian sighed, looking up at Ironhide again. 'Any input would be great, buddy.'  
"Does anyone here think they could explain something as simple as happiness?" Ironhide asked, moving to plant his hands on the floor. "Allowing for the fact that I had little understanding of most human concepts."  
'It can't be done, emotions are too complex to explain.' Robert replied, climbing onto Ironhide's shoulder. 'How's that strut now?'  
"Back to 98.7 percent of initial strength. Thank you Robert." Ironhide replied, offering one hand to the mechanic. "You are a very skilled mechanic."  
'And you are an exceptional patient.' Robert replied, stepping onto the offered hand and reaching out to grab Ironhide's thumb for stability. 'I look forward to getting to know you better, Ironhide.'  
"The feeling is mutual, Robert." Ironhide confirmed, lowering Robert to the ground as he twitched and a soft clang rang out behind him. "You appear to have forgotten one of your adjustable wrenches. It is now resting 2.75 feet behind my left hip plating."  
'How did…Arthur, when are those new supplies getting in?' Robert called, looking down at his tool bag and noticing the snapped strap. 'I do apologise Ironhide, the strap holding it snapped again. I'll take more care next time.'  
'Should be any day now, Robert.' Arthur replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'Lauren, go grab that wrench.'  
'You got it, sir.' Lauren nodded, jogging around behind Ironhide to grab the dropped tool. 'I'm impressed that you would feel something this small, Ironhide.'  
"I can feel input from every inch of my internal structure and external plating." Ironhide noted, settling his armour back into place neatly. "Do you need me online for anything else, Ian? This power network is far below the standards I am used to. I will require a 12 hour hook up to be fully charged."  
'No, you can shut down for the night, buddy. I'll keep the link open just in case.' Ian grinned, scooping up his bag again. 'G'night Ironhide.'  
"Sleep well Ian. Tertiary access is open as always." Ironhide replied, his massive frame settling a little more before his optics went dark.  
'Tertiary access?' Patricia asked, falling into step beside Ian as the team left the hanger.  
'Ironhide's got three computer systems. Primary is his combat systems and enhanced transformation subroutines. Secondary is his AI system, I can't access that without authorisation from the engineer team that built him. Tertiary is a deep system, protected within his core and full of all my important stuff. Photos, home movies, voice recordings, music files, anything and everything that I want to keep close by without having to carry around corruptible external drives or tablets.' Ian explained, tapping at the personal HUD he wore. 'At any moment, I can access the tertiary network and pull up any file I want.'  
'Doesn't that put extra strain on Ironhide?' Sally asked, flicking her hair back over her shoulder.  
'Nah, he barely notices the files. My entire digital life takes up only 5% of his tertiary system. I take up another 10% with movies and TV shows I watch when I've got time.' Ian chuckled, adjusting the straps digging into his shoulder. 'Ironhide's taken to watching some of them too, broadening his understanding of human nature.'  
'That explains why you don't have a lot of gear with you.' Kevin remarked, glancing at the small bag Ian was carrying.  
'I've got clean clothes and spare boots, don't need anything else.' Ian shrugged, looking around at the rest of the facility.

Up close, the place was rather depressing, everything painted the same patchy grey-brown and toped with dull grey-black roofs. The only patches of colour came in the form of tiny window boxes under some of the windows in every building.  
'Well, it's not the worst place I've called home.' Ian sighed, looking around slowly.  
'Come on, it's not that bad. We're doing the best we can.' Wendy shrugged, flicking her hair as she looked at Ian. 'It's nothing glamorous but its home.'  
'Yeah, at least we've got some plant life coming back.' Betty added, stopping to tend to a struggling plant trying to grow in a gap in the tarmac. 'Some places have to rely on rations from central command but we're self sufficient mostly.'  
'That wasn't my point, Betty.' Ian replied, tossing her his canteen so she could water the tiny plant. 'I spent time in one of the bug feeding camps. Place still haunts me constantly.'  
'You survived a feeder camp? How the fuck did you manage that?' Robert asked, turning to stare at Ian in disbelief.  
'Fucked if I know. Was about a year after the invasion started. I was part of a ground team down Florida way and the battle went to hell like normal. Must have passed out from my injuries since the next thing I remember is being pinned against the wall of a cage as one of the nibblers sunk its mandible into my side. Hurt like you wouldn't believe but for some reason, the little fucker let go and scuttled away like it was on fire. Suddenly I'm being dragged through the camp and get tossed out of the camp into a swamp. So I did the smart thing, I got up and ran like hell away from there. Got picked up by an EDF patrol a few days later, half mad from pain and severely weakened by blood loss and infection. It's all real fuzzy then but I was told I spent six months fighting for my life before finally coming good. Spent another six months recovering my strength before I was transferred into mech pilot training.' Ian recalled, lifting his shirt to reveal a long, thick scar on the left side of his abdomen. 'That the scar from the nibbler, goes right around to the back in a near straight line.'  
'You are one lucky fuck. Almost no one survives the feeder camps.' Jamie remarked, reaching out to move Ian's jacket back for a better look at the scar.  
'I've been poked and prodded by countless doctors, all trying to work out why the bugs let me go but no one has any answers yet.' Ian shrugged, lowering his shirt. 'You're welcome to have a try too, Robert.'  
'I might have a theory about it but I'll need to work on it.' Robert nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully for a moment.  
'Tomorrow Robert, right now we're running late for dinner.' Arthur cut in, breaking into a jog towards one of the buildings directly opposite the hanger.  
'Ooh yeah, its meat Monday. Can't miss that!' Jamie grinned, leaning forward in his seat and picking up the pace dramatically.  
'Okay, did I miss something?' Ian asked, hustling to keep up with Robert and Kevin.  
'Meat is scarce so we only get it once a week. We all agreed that making Monday our meat day made it suck a lot less after the weekend.' Kevin explained, catching the swinging door on his forearm and waving Ian past. 'One more to the table!'

Still not totally sure what was going on, Ian let Patricia take his bag as Sally and Betty pulled him towards the servery and handed him a tray, plate and cutlery. Totally confused and just trying to keep up with the sudden change in everyone, Ian followed Sally along the servery and raised one eyebrow at the strange looking slab of meat that was put on his plate, followed by a selection of fresh vegetables and a richly scented gravy.  
'Ain't many bases with a steady supply of meat. This is a real treat, it's been a few years since I last got meat.' Ian grinned, taking a seat and waiting for everyone else to get their food.  
'Don't get too excited, it's only test tube turkey.' Ruth scoffed, brushing her hair out of her eyes.  
'That's turkey? Funny colour for poultry.' Ian remarked, poking at the meat warily.  
'Test tube turkey is our name for this manufactured meat. We're never quite sure what it is meant to be.' Scott shrugged, lifting his meat for a closer look. 'But I think this is supposed to be pork.'  
'I was thinking beef actually.' Rachael suggested, also prodding at the mystery meat. 'Or it could be some form of game.'  
'Don't try and ID it, just eat. There's no telling what they were trying to make this time.' Kevin shrugged, setting a beer on the table in front of Ian. 'I'm just glad they got the beer right.'  
'I'll drink to that.' Ian laughed, taking a sip and looking at the label. 'Well, it's close to what I remember from the good days.'  
'This is a vast improvement to the first few attempts.' Robert remarked, setting his beer aside and tucking into the offered meal.  
'Whatever it is, it's pretty good.' Ian shrugged, chewing slowly. 'Tastes a lot like deer actually.'  
'Finally, someone with a sense of taste!' one of the cooks called, clapping her hands. 'It's painful watching everyone try to guess what we've come up with. That's the first time anyone has gotten it right.'  
'Too many places are serving genetically engineered food. Pretty sure I haven't had real food grown under the sun since before the bugs arrived.' Ian countered, sampling one of the carrots on his plate. 'These vegies are close but the flavour is still off.'  
'That's the best you'll get around here. It's not genetically engineered, but grown in caves underground.' Arthur explained, chewing on a potato. 'The flavour might not be perfect but they're as close to the original in terms of nutrition.'  
'Beggars can't be choosy and all that.' Ian nodded, continuing to eat as he thought about everything he had already learned.

Devouring his meal, Ian put his tray with the others and retrieved his bag before following Robert from the mess hall. He felt far more comfortable in smaller groups and felt a certain connection to the aged medic, helping Ian settle into the base and find his feet in his own way.  
'You get used to the various personalities. But if Betty gets too much, just let her know you need some space. She's an energetic little glitch but she understands that we old hands sometimes need a little quiet time.' Robert guided, throwing one arm around Ian's shoulders. 'It's nice to have another old hand around. Kevin is a good friend but it's tough when there's only two over the age of 40 in a squad of 14.'  
'Heh, try being the only one over 35 in a team of twenty.' Ian chuckled, returning the friendly half embrace. 'It's a relief to have a few older folks around. My last posting I was surrounded by nineteen little glitches like Betty.'  
'One Betty is enough for me, Ian.' Robert replied, shaking his head slowly. 'I hope you're ready for shared barracks. The team all sleeps in one room, men and women together.'  
'That's pretty much standard practise at all bases I've been at.' Ian nodded, pushing the door open and following Robert down the hallway.  
'Everyone shares this block. Maintenance and support crew are in these front rooms, base personnel are upstairs and the pilots get the room nearest the hanger.' Robert continued, gaze drawn to one of the photos on the wall for a moment. 'Bathrooms are in between the barracks and we'll likely have a new team photo taken in the next few days. Arthur likes to keep on top of the changing faces.'  
'Here's hoping there won't be too many changes now.' Ian sighed, looking along the photos and seeing the changes in every image.  
'We haven't lost anyone for a couple of years, mostly the team changes due to transfers.' Robert shrugged, entering the room at the end of the corridor. 'There's six empty bunks, take your pick.'

Entering the room and scanning the bunks along one wall, it didn't take long for Ian to figure out the hierarchy in here. Ten bunks beds against one wall and twenty lockers against the other, everything neat and tidy but clearly occupied by a collection of very different personalities. Working out the order, he tossed his bag onto one of the upper bunks and chuckled as Robert climbed up to sit on the bunk to his left. Unpacking quickly and stashing his meagre belongings in the locker he picked, Ian stretched out his back as he slipped off his coat and hung it up. Unlacing his boots and pulling them off, he set them in his locker and peeled off his shirt.  
'You really have lived a tough life.' Robert remarked, gaze drifting over the scars covering Ian's broad back.  
'Nah, most of these are post invasion.' Ian shrugged, putting his sheathed dagger on the shelf and dropping his trousers. 'I used to live a peaceful life with my family.'  
'You'll do fine here, Ian. No place for body issues around here.' Robert laughed, moving to his locker and stripping to his underwear. 'I'm guessing your family was wiped out.'  
'That obvious, huh?' Ian nodded, closing his locker and climbing onto his bunk. 'Feels good to be able to stretch out and rest properly. Been napping in my chair for thee last week, just trying to get here on time.'  
'Of all the half cocked ideas, what possessed you to do that?' Robert asked, reaching up to slap Ian's leg sharply.  
'Relax, Robert. Ironhide was designed with every creature comfort in mind. The seat reclines to an almost flat surface, allowing for comfortable sleep in any situation.' Ian chuckled, lifting his head for a moment. 'He doesn't really need my input unless we're in a combat situation or his power levels drop too low. Other than that, he's fully capable of taking care of us both.'  
'And you think our suits could be upgraded to match him?' Robert asked, climbing up to settle on his bunk.  
'Aside from the extra crew comforts built into Ironhide from the beginning, I don't see why not.' Ian nodded, sitting up and leaning back against the wall. 'Hang on, incoming call from Ironhide. This shouldn't take long.'

Tapping at a smaller module behind his left ear, Ian slid the tiny controller to speaker mode and settled back against the wall a little more as he was surrounded by the soft hum of Ironhide's inner systems.  
'What's the matter, buddy?' Ian asked, holding up one hand for quiet as the rest of the team started to enter the room. 'You're on speaker.'  
"Ian, what is this new sensation I feel?" Ironhide asked, a deep loneliness filtering between them. "I have never experienced this before and I do not like it."  
'It's called loneliness, buddy. No one likes feeling it but it's a part of life. You've spent most of your life with your brothers and their pilots, it's only to be expected that you miss them and feel lonely without them around you.' Ian explained, sending his care and affection back along their link. 'But you're not truly alone, buddy. I'm here and tomorrow we'll do something to take your mind off this.'  
"Like what?" Ironhide asked, a flicker of interest in his voice.  
'Hey Arthur, would you be interested in seeing a full demonstration of Ironhide's combat capabilities tomorrow?' Ian asked, turning his attention to his new leader.  
'I was going to suggest that over breakfast. It would be wise for me to se just what Ironhide is capable of.' Arthur nodded, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his jacket.  
"Firearms, blades or knuckles?" Ironhide asked, his question startling everyone.  
'He's equipped with everything?' Ruth blanched, whipping around to stare up at Ian.  
'It would be best to see everything in action, Ian. I will even offer Optimus as a sparring partner.' Arthur agreed, hanging up his coat neatly. 'Will that suit, Ironhide?'  
"That would be most helpful. My scans indicate that Optimus would be the most fitting sparring partner." Ironhide confirmed, sending another flush of excitement through the link.  
'Settle down buddy, don't burn out a relay in excitement.' Ian chuckled, giving Arthur a two fingered salute in thanks. 'So you settle down and get a full charge tonight, buddy. I've got a feeling Optimus will really put you through your paces.'  
"I look forward to the challenge." Ironhide chuckled, the background hum growing louder for a moment. "Sleep well Ian, I will see you in the morning."  
'Goodnight Ironhide. I'll be right here if you get lonely again.' Ian smiled, sending peaceful thoughts across the link.  
"Thank you Ian." Ironhide uttered before closing the channel with a click.

Shaking his head slowly, Ian adjusted the pillow behind him and grabbed his mini HUD from where he had tucked it during the unpack. Activating it and settling it into place, he connected with Ironhide's tertiary drive and pulled up some of his favourite home movies, relaxing as he watched his children running about freely.  
'Something you're not telling us, Ian?' Arthur asked, reaching out to poke him in the knee. 'Ian!'  
'Huh? Oh, sorry. Was watching some old family movies.' Ian grinned, pausing the feed and setting his HUD atop his head.  
'Something you're not telling us?' Arthur repeated, resting his arms on the bunk and looking up at Ian expectantly. 'About the demonstration tomorrow?'  
'Well, I have full confidence that Ironhide will blow your mind with his capabilities. He's got everything from long range cluster missiles, midrange rockets and mortars to close range repeating rifles, pistols and a heavy cannon. He's also equipped with six blades of varying sizes and has reinforced plating on all striking surfaces. He was built for one purpose, doing the maximum damage to our enemies in the quickest time possible.' Ian listed, meeting Arthur's gaze with a smirk. 'I'll do my best to rein him in but he gets so excited when he gets to do his thing, especially when there's an audience.'  
'So perhaps it was not wise to challenge him.' Arthur sighed, shaking his head slowly.  
'Someone had to do it and honestly, Optimus stands a better chance of survival than any previous opponent. Ironhide's used to going up against other MHC units, not a HDL. This will be the first time he's gone up against a basic suit guided by a human mind, he's far more familiar with the flow of the Advance 2 systems.' Ian guided, reaching out to rest one hand on Arthur's shoulder lightly. 'Just do the best you can and I'll keep Ironhide from doing anything drastic.'  
'I'll prep the workshop and infirmary.' Robert sighed, running one hand through his hair as he thought. 'Wendy, I'll need you as my second.'  
'Copy that, Robbie.' Wendy nodded, tying her hair back and changing into a long, loose shirt.  
'You're not making me feel any better about this, Robert.' Arthur groaned, pushing off Ian's bunk and heading for his own. 'Alright, let's keep it quiet now. Lights go out in fifteen minutes, make the most of it.'  
'Ahh, I'd almost forgotten about power cuts to all non-essential areas after dark.' Ian nodded; wriggling under the blankets and sliding his mini HUD back down. 'Now if there's nothing else, I'd like some time with my family.'

Climbing up onto his bunk, Arthur looked along the lines of his troops and smiled softly as they settled into their places around him. These were his favourite moments, when the base was quiet and his people were all settled in their bunks around him. Girls to his left, except Patricia who slept beneath him and Ruth who slept above Henry to his right. Scott and Sally didn't like the rule but they obeyed, bracketing Patricia so they were as close as possible. It amused him to see Ian had taken the bunk beside Robert and above Kevin, Arthur wasn't sure quite how that had happened but he liked the idea for some reason.  
'Goodnight team.' Arthur yawned, snuggling down and getting comfortable.  
'Goodnight Arthur.' they replied, the room filled with shuffling and the rustling of cloth. It didn't take long for almost everyone to be asleep but Arthur had a feeling Ian was still awake.


End file.
